


To Fix What is Broken

by dunk_on_em (the_author_at_221B)



Series: Between Your Lungs, Under Your Heart [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Sex, Love, M/M, Reunion Sex, Venom gets some lovin, anyone who writes fic where venom doesnt receive pleasure from eddie is a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/dunk_on_em
Summary: This was a part of life that came naturally to them. Eddie had assumed that it would be awkward, or that Venom wouldn’t be interested. But that was far from the case. When they were together like this, it was like moving as one in Venom’s form. They were complete. Eddie wanted and needed, and Venom did just the same.It was hard to tell where one part began and the other ended.And as the night moved on, the distinction became less and less important.





	To Fix What is Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in a series. You don't need to read the first part to understand, but I would highly recommend it. It will tug on the heartstrings much more if you do! Thank you all so much for reading and for supporting. I would love to hear what you thought.

It took time before Eddie was able to pick himself up off the ground. Venom had long since retreated inside him, although every so often his head would reappear to bump under his chin, and lick down his face. Eddie pulled himself up using the table behind him. His legs were shaky, and Venom seemed too full of nervous energy to do much to help.

Eddie placed a hand over his heart, and smiled at the push he felt underneath his skin. He held it there for a minute, stroking with his fingers until he felt the buzzing slowly subside. Venom was shaken. They both were.

He stumbled to the bathroom, shedding his clothes along the way. He turned the shower as hot as was able to manage, and stood there with his head resting on the tile. He imagined the hot water seeping into his skin, fusing him with Venom permanently. The steam cementing their bond, making it impossible to break. Making it impossible for _anything_ like what just happened to happen again.

**That’s not how it works.**

“I know”, Eddie whispered back.

From out of his chest, a head appeared, pushing forward until it was floating in front of Eddie’s face. The water seemed to slide off Venom like water off a duck, which made Eddie smile.

**We will not leave again, Eddie.** And there was an earnestness to Venom’s voice, like he was desperate for Eddie to understand.

“I know”, Eddie murmured once more, although he silently wondered how Venom was able to make such a promise.

**We mean it.** Venom said sternly, sensing Eddie’s doubts **. We are _Venom_. We know what they are capable off. We know what to watch for. They cannot break us again. **

“They did break us, didn’t they?” Eddie’s voice was almost drowned out by the water, which was quickly turning cold.

**Never again, Eddie.  We won’t let them**. Hoping to get his point across, Venom licked up the side of Eddie’s face once more. Eddie sighed, and leaned into it, one hand on Venom’s face. He pulled Venom’s face down and kissed them.

It was all teeth, and it was all tongue, and it was magnificent. He moaned as Venom pulled back, letting their teeth scrape along the side of his face.

This was a part of life that came naturally to them. Eddie had assumed that it would be awkward, or that Venom wouldn’t be interested. But that was far from the case. When they were together like this, it was like moving as one in Venom’s form. They were complete. Eddie wanted and needed, and Venom did just the same.

It was hard to tell where one part began and the other ended.

And as the night moved on, the distinction became less and less important.

 

Eddie managed to get into bed, the lights turned low. He was still wet from the shower, but it was hard to find towels when you had a symbiote licking you all over. And that’s exactly what Venom was doing. From Eddie’s hip to naval, all the way to his chin, Venom dragged his tongue slowly. Black tendrils were beginning to form and wrap around his waist and his chest, pinning him to the bed.

**We are one, Eddie. They cannot separate us again. Let us show you how good it is to be _one_ , Eddie.**

“Come on, Venom, _love_ ”, Eddie begged “Come here.” He held out a hand, and Venom pushed his face into it. Eddie bent upwards, and licked from Venom’s mouth to in between their eyes. Venom’s face seemed to shake, and the tendrils holding Eddie quivered. Eddie didn’t know much about Venom’s biology, but he had figured out pretty early in their relationship that Venom liked it very much when he did that. The waves of pleasure that Eddie felt from Venom confirmed that wholeheartedly.  He licked upwards again. “I need to be with you, I need to _feel_ you, Venom. Come _here_.”

The tendrils began to move faster, wrapping around Eddie’s thighs and upwards to his cock. They wrapped around him softly at first, but then began to tighten as they moved and swirled. They were both so tired. They needed each other.

Eddie gasped and gripped the edges of Venom’s face tighter. “That’s it love, that’s it”. His whole body convulsed as Venom spread across him, pulling and rubbing _everywhere_.  He ran his hands over Venom’s face, and down their sides, relishing in the ripple effect it seemed to have on him. They could feel _it_ building.  

Eddie described it as a ‘feedback loop’. It was the closest word he had for it. It was when they got trapped in a cycle that built faster than either of them could handle. The tendrils on Eddie’s cock stroked upwards. He gasped and bucked upwards, and almost immediately felt his own pleasure reflected in Venom. And what Venom felt, he felt. Venom stroked faster, and the pleasure built up higher and higher as it was sent back and forth until it was just one steady stream of _ecstasy_.

Both were past words.

They pushed thoughts at each other instead.

Thoughts of **mine** , _together_ , **closer** , _mine_ , **Eddie** , _Venom_ , **_love_** , **_mine_**.

Until finally, it broke. Eddie sobbed, clawing at whatever, part of Venom he could find.

“Please. Love, please.” He licked up Venom’s face again and took a deep breath. “Put us back together.”

Venom surged at his words, pulling Eddie tightly to him. They gave one last tug and Eddie came, pulling Venom into his chest. He moaned loudly, uncaring as to who heard. He felt Venom ripple across his body, and heard them give a low rumble in response.

Eddie lay in his bed, sweaty and out of breath. In his left hand, Venom’s hand appeared at the wrist. Their claws interlocked with Eddie’s fingers, and Eddie absently stroked his thumb over the black appendage.

**We are together, my love. Eddie, we will not leave. We promise.**

_Together_ , Eddie echoed, and brought the hand to his mouth for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can find me at spockazilla.tumblr.com. Also if you accuse me of being a monsterfucker at all I will deny any accusations and will press charges for defamation of character. Also if you could review, I would love you to pieces.


End file.
